mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Ford vs. Kyle Baker
The fight was the Bellator debut of Kyle Baker. The Fight The first round began. Baker landed a leg kick. Went to go grab my food, Ford has him down landing big rights here. Four minutes with a right, he passed to half-guard. Baker regained guard. Ford landed a short hammerfist there. Ford defended the armbar. Three fifteen, Ford landed a big right and a huge one. Baker worked some desperate rubber guard. Baker was cut by his right eye. It was swelling up on the eyelid. Two thirty-five. Ford landed some big rights, a huge one, he passed to half-guard with another. He had the back with lefts underneath. Two fifteen. Right hands under to a kneeling Baker. Baker stood eating a right, a big knee, a right and a right elbow, Ford worked a single and got it. Two minutes. Ford landed lefts under over and over, short elbow, worked a single. He got a double. One thirty-five. Ford landed a right, Baker stepped over reversing to side control. One fifteen. Ford exploded to his feet, the clinch, they exchanged uppercuts, ad ate a big left elbow, a left hook, right hand, left hook. Baker blocked a high kick, ate a big knee to the body and a high kick. Ford worked a double with thirty-five. Fifteen remaining. The first round ended. 10-8 Ford. The doctor checked Baker's eye. The second round began and they touched gloves. Baker blocked a high kick there. Ford landed a kick to the chin and some short punches inside. Ford landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Ford landed a snapping left jab to that eye, four minutes. They clinched. Baker stomped the foot. Three thirty-five remaining. Ford kneed the face. Three fifteen. Baker kneed the thigh, three minutes. Yves Lavigne broke them up. Ford landed a counter right. Two thirty-five. Ford landed a Superman punch and a knee and a good front kick, right uppercut. They clinched. Two fifteen as Baker kneed the body. Baker landed short punches. Two minutes. "Hurt him!" Baker got a good low single there. Baker has the back. One thirty-five. Baker landed a few lefts and a few rights underneath. One fifteen. Baker has both hooks, landed some good rights under. He wants that choke bad. One minute with lefts underneath there. A few rights. Baker exploded turning on top to half-guard nicely. Thirty. Fifteen, they're both taking a breather seemingly. Baker regained guard. The second round ended. 10-9 Baker. Jimmy Smith disagreed. The third round began and they touched gloves. Ford got a good double, scramble. Four thirty-five. Nice job from Baker as he stood. Baker landed a right to the body. Four fifteen. Baker's walking Ford down now. They clinched, Ford worked a single. Four minutes. They broke. Ford checked a leg kick. Ford got a good double. Ford landed a few right elbows from the bottom. Three thirty. Three fifteen. Ford was taking a breather for sure. The ref wanted work. Three minutes. Yves stood them up. Ford got another double to guard... Two thirty-five. Baker's right eye looks bad, he worked rubber guard, Ford stepped over, had the back. Two fifteen. Baker got a beautiful beautiful reversal to guard. Two minutes. He mounted nearly there, nice. He mounted with a right hand. He had the back. He wants the choke here. Baker's tired too though. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Ford turned to guard there. Baker landed a right elbow from the bottom. Thirty-five. He threw iffy rights from the bottom. Fifteen. Ford landed a big clipping right and a hammerfist. Baker turtled up, eating big rights and hammerfists under, Baker regained guard. Ford helped him up after the third round ended, 10-9 Baker but very close. I score it a 28-28 draw but could very well be a 29-27 for Baker. 29-28, 30-27 twice UD for Ford.